One Whole Week Without You
by A.H.22
Summary: Just some Mystrade smut.


**One Whole Week Without You**

A week. He had been gone for a whole week; I never thought it was possible to miss someone this much. I never had a problem when my ex-wife went on any of her _'business trips'._ I would barely notice if she wasn't there – it just gave me more time to spend with our children. However I hadn't seen Mycroft Holmes in one week, I hadn't heard from him either, though that wasn't uncommon; even though it was common for Mycroft to take extended, and unexplained, business trips it didn't make me miss him many less each time. ' _Minor Position in the British Government'_ , my arse. More often than not Mycroft was not allowed to tell me anything to do with these trips – not even where he was. It was often unclear when I would see Mycroft again when he went away, or even if I would see him again – though I preferred not to think about that possibility too often.

I was in the middle of washing the dishes when I felt strong, masculine arms encircle my waist. I tensed for a moment, because of the unexpected contact but then he whispered in my ear "Sorry to scare you love," Mycroft said, nuzzling my neck "I missed you my darling Gregory, So much." He peppered kisses to my neck, and my breath hitched.

"'S alright, Myc. I missed you as well." I wanted to turn round, so I could see the face of my love. However, Mycroft seemed to have other plans as his kisses roamed from my neck down to my bare shoulders, and his hands wandered ever further south. I let out a breathy chuckle as Mycroft's stubble scratched my skin, "you haven't shaved." I stated rather than questioned.

"No, sorry the negotiations went on too long. It would have all gone much simpler if they had just listened to me from the beginning," Mycroft murmured into my neck, then nipped it with his teeth. "I can shave if it bothers you too much," Mycroft said backing away from me.

"No, don't bloody stop," I moan as goosebumps prickle my skin from the sudden loss of my lovers hot body. "I like you with stubble, it suits you," I grin. Moving forward I catch his lips with mine, cradling his face, caressing the rough hairs I find there. I hear a groan I can't tell if it came from me or Mycroft. However, any further thoughts were promptly forgotten as Mycroft walked me backwards, only stopping when my back hit the wall and his chest was pressed to mine. My hands roam over his firm chest, hidden beneath the impeccable suit. I untuck his shirt from his trousers and draw my nails up his back

"Gregory…" Mycroft purrs into my neck. "I. Missed. Too. Much. My Love." He muttered punctuating each word with a nip to my neck. The sweet feeling caused by a combination of the minor pain and the soothing feeling of his tongue against my skin is almost enough to undo me right now.

"Aughahgau," I moan "more, please Myc." I whine as my hands move towards his belt. Mycroft moans into my mouth, nodding so as not to separate our desperate, hungry mouths.

We make our way towards the bedroom, undoing and discarding of as much clothing as we can manage on the way. So when we finally reach the bedroom we find ourselves semi-undressed. Mycroft back me even further into the room – his mouth still on mine – and by the time my back hits the bed he has managed to remove all of my clothing apart from my underwear. He moves his kisses down to my neck sucking and licking hard enough so that I'm sure it'll bruise. He likes that, and the look he gets in his eyes when he see the undeniable proof of our relationship – my neck making it publicly known that I get to shag The British Government – sends an irrefutable ripple of pleasure through my body. Mycroft shifts his leg, nudging mine further apart and I can feel his strong, firm thigh rubbing against my straining cock. I gasp and he uses this opportunity to push his tongue even further into my mouth.

"Well, well Detective Inspector aren't we excited tonight," Mycroft smirks as his leg brushes against my cock once more. His hand moves downwards drawing gentle patterns on my ribs as he moves, closer, closer, closer towards were I need him the most.

"Can't help it, what you do to me Myc." I gasped. "I needed you. I needed you to take me and you weren't here. Can't blame me for gettin' excited when the real thing's so much better than what I had to do for myself – while thinkin' of you."

"And what did you imagine Detective Inspector," Mycroft whispered hotly, cupping my straining erection. "Was I sucking you off? Where you tied up, wide open and begging for me to plunge into your warm, tight arse? Was I fucking your face with my big, thick cock while you obeyed my every word? What do you want, Gregory?"

"Yes, yes," I whined as he rutted against me – our cocks rubbing together deliciously. "I want all of that, please Myc, please."

"Get on your knees," Mycroft commanded. I slid off the bed and onto the floor, waiting, waiting for my next instruction – all the possibilities making me harder and harder by the second. My lover circled around me – like a lion stalking its prey, its eager, eager prey – and he comes to a halt with his prick directly in front of my face, straining through his tight trousers; I realise that he is still mostly dressed, looking delectably powerful with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie hanging untied around his neck.

The already tall man towers over me, kneeling here and he unfastens his trousers and as he moves forwards they pool around his ankles – his underwear shortly joins them. Leaving my love standing exposed and proud in front of me. He runs his hands through my silver hair, encouraging my mouth towards his weeping cock. I lick my lips as the sight of it – eager to taste him again and always ready to suck him off.

I run my tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. Working my tongue up and down, up and down. Mycroft thrusts forward, ready for more "Gregory please, more. You know what happened when you don't do what you are told." Mycroft stated with as much authority as he could muster.

"What happens if I want that, sir?" I whisper as my tongue ghosts circles around the tip of his cock. I don't bother waiting for an answer as I open my mouth, wide, to accommodate as much of him as I can in my mouth. I hear him gasp and his hips thrust forward, forcing his cock further down my throat. His hand tightens its grip on my hair and he pulls my head backwards, and then forwards setting up a rhythm complementary to the one of his hips. My hands move from their place on his thighs, wandering up drawing patterns on his skin. One moved to help stimulate the parts of his cock that are left unreached by my mouth; the other moves backwards. Drawing patterns on his firm arse and then clawing down his back. My head bobs up and downs on his cock making the most erotic sucking sounds, whilst my hand fondle his balls coaxing my lover, ever closer, to his completion.

"Wait Gregory. I need…" Mycroft groaned. "Need to be inside you. Now." He used the hand in my hair to stop the movement of my head and flipped me round, so my stomach was pressed against the mattress. My arse ready and waiting just for his cock. I can feel his prick poking at my arse and I involuntarily arch my back trying to get my lover inside of me.

"Please," I beg. "For God's sake just fuck me please," I keen. I groan impatiently as I hear him move away but he only lets out a breathy laugh, promising me it will all be worth it.

He retrieves a bottle of lubrication from the collection we always keep stored in our bedside tables. I hear the cap pop open as he prepares his fingers, my breath quickening. He moves to stand behind me, nudging my legs even further apart.

Mycroft places kissed all along my spine, as I whine and beg desperate for this man to shag me into oblivion. I feel his fingers poke at the entrance to my arse, and then suddenly he fully inserts it,

"Mmh, fuck Myc, more please," I groan as I back my arse up against his finger trying to get my lover deeper inside of me. He pulls out and thrusts back into me again, and again, an again. He adds another finger, and then another. His three long and slender digits stroking my insides, stimulating my prostate. I let out a sound of frustration as my lover removes his hand from inside me; that is soon forgotten as I feel his cock nudging against my readily prepared entrance. He pushes into me slowly, slowly, so slowly until his long, thick cock is fully encased by my arse.

"Fuuuuuuck," I shout at the heavenly feeling that this man creates.

"You are such a dirty man Inspector, whatever shall I do with you?" Mycroft moans

"You can do anything you fuckin' want to me love, anything at all." I whisper, or whine, although it could well be a desperate plea for all I know.

"Well then," he grunts, pulling back and then plunging back into my tight warm heat – strong and fast. His hips piston into me setting our pace hard, fast and desperate. Each strong stroke of his cock stimulates my prostate pushing me closer, closer, closer towards my orgasm. His lips connect to the sensitive skin behind my ear as nips soft bites there and intermittently mumbles incoherently thoughts into my neck.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuck," I shout as my orgasm overtakes my spilling onto the bed and my stomach as Mycroft continues to thrust into me.

"Fuck, shit, ahhhuum," he exclaims as his thrusts grow sloppier, before finally he too explodes into my arse.

Mycroft collapses on top of me our sweat soaked bodies feeling deliciously numb. He pulls out of me and rolls onto his side, pulling me in for a hug. "Love… you… ahh," he pants clearly tired out thoroughly from his welcome home.

"I'm glad you're back," I mutter breathlessly. "a week's too long without you."

"Yes, quite. Though I must say, if the welcome party is always this satisfying I might have to take more trips away." He says with mock seriousness, yet his mouth hint at a smirk.

"Don't you dare," I say, attempting to smack him on the chest only to find out that my arms feel like jelly. "Love you Mycroft," I whisper around a yawn.

"I love you too Gregory," he whispers. "I'll get a cloth to clean you up and then you can sleep.

"M'kay," I whisper. Already feeling my eyes fall shut, as sleep claims me entirely.


End file.
